Family and Secrets
by KJMorse
Summary: A familiar face from the past returns.
1. Family & Secrets Prolouge

Title: Family & Secrets Author: Kellie E-mail: kjm_20181@yahoo.com.au Disclaimer: I don't own any Roswell characters. If I did Brendan would live in Melbourne, Australia with me, the show would still be going and Liz and Michael will be together forever!!!! Rating: PG/M for language (for the moment) Category: UC-Mi/L Summary: A familiar face from the past returns. Spoilers: Majority takes place after The Departure - with flash backs to other episodes. Distribution: ask and you'll probably receive Notes: I moved the story forward a year, so Liz was shot in 2000 instead of 1999, the Aliens emerged from their pods in 1990 instead of 1989. Also their will be a small crossover with the WWE at some stage, I'm just not sure when.  
  
Prologue 1 (After VIVA LAS VEGAS.)  
  
Liz packed her bags after Sheriff Valenti left with Kyle & Tess, ready to leave for the airport. Looking at her watch, she saw that there was a couple of hours before they had to leave, so she went for a walk.  
  
With no destination in mind Liz ended up outside the Elvis Chapel. Wondering inside she tried to imagine what her wedding to Max would have been like. She couldn't believe that Max had a flash of them getting out of a taxi together after their wedding. When they had been dancing earlier, she had almost told him all about Future Max, but luckily Maria had stopped singing & the moment was broken.  
  
The sound of someone cleaning his throat in front of her bought her back to reality. Looking up she saw Alex standing there.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he asked  
  
"It's nothing" Liz replied wiping her eyes, "I guess everything just caught up with me"  
  
"Your lying to me. Don't forget Don't you remember, the terrible trio don't lie to each other. You need to tell me what's going on."  
  
Liz sighed.  
  
"Well it all started when we went to see Madame Vivian."  
  
**********  
  
1 hour later Alex was sitting in shock. "I can't believe Max would have done that to you. I mean the Future Max"  
  
"From what he said, I think that I, well future Liz Evans insisted that he do it. There's nothing I can do now, its over, he's never gonna trust me again, & believe it or not, last night while we were dancing, for the first time, I felt that I really made the right decision. It was never gonna work anyway right, come on he's the leader of another planet."  
  
"Shit happens, & life goes on." answers Alex  
  
"I've never heard you speak like that before"  
  
"I get it from Callee. I was talking to her the other day & she asked me if I could find out anything about her mother. You know, in all the years I've known her, I've never heard her ramble until the other night. She just went on & on, I think she even mentioned something about stupid aliens, then she went all strange & started asking who she was talking to. I figured she was just getting into character. Actresses are strange"  
  
Liz nodded. She had been keeping in contact with Ava, & knew exactly where she was and what was going on.  
  
"But" Alex continued, "It looks like we're gonna hafta call her & get her to come back. She'll make everything right. She'll even kick Max's arse for you, & I'll be right behind her."  
  
"I know, & your right when we get home, we'll call her. Nancy won't be happy about it, you know how she feel about her neice"  
  
"Yeah, well Nancy can go fuck her self. We should go now, they are probably worrying about us."  
  
As Alex & Liz left, neither of them saw the 3 pairs of eyes watching them. 


	2. Family & Secrets Chapter 1

Title: Family & Secrets Author: Kellie E-mail: kjm_20181@yahoo.com.au Disclaimer: I don't own any Roswell characters. If I did Brendan would live in Melbourne, Australia with me, the show would still be going and Liz and Michael will be together forever!!!! Rating: PG/M for language (for the moment) Category: UC-Mi/L Summary: A familiar face from the past returns. Spoilers: Majority takes place after The Departure - with flash backs to other episodes. Distribution: ask and you'll probably receive Notes: I moved the story forward a year, so Liz was shot in 2000 instead of 1999, the Aliens emerged from their pods in 1990 instead of 1989. Also their will be a small crossover with the WWE at some stage, I'm just not sure when.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
(After The Departure - start of June)  
  
Liz couldn't decide what was worse about this weekend, the possibility of having Max just sit there staring at her for the third straight day, or having to work with Agnes. The one decent thing about the weekend was Michael. Since Maria had broke up with him, for reasons that were only known to her, Liz and Michael had become a lot closer. Michael even agreed that Liz shouldn't jump back into a relationship with Max. The only time the 6 of them were together was when it related to alien stuff, but even that was non existent, everyone was trying to sort things out on their own.  
  
The Crashdown was almost empty & it was too quite, so Liz told Agnes she was taking a little break & went up to her room. Flicking through her CD collection, she pulled out a CD her Callee in Australia had sent her, Total Rock, it had some kind of heavy music, which suited her mood.  
  
Going back down stairs, she went over to Michael.  
  
"How ya going?" she asked.  
  
"Not so good, the gang just arrived" he said sighing. "Including Maria"  
  
"Great, just when I thought this morning could not get any worse." Liz said. "Do you realize that to two of us are completely alienated from the group, it's like us versus them. Isabel & Kyle want Max and I to get back together plus they think Maria was right to break it off with you."  
  
"I guess it's just you & me kid" replied Michael. "Why'd you go upstairs?"  
  
"Can you not call me kid please"  
  
"Ok honey"  
  
Smiling softly, she replied "Got a CD to play."  
  
"Thank bloody god, anything to drown out them"  
  
"Your preaching to the converted babe. Wish me luck" Liz said as she went back out the swinging doors.  
  
Walking over to the CD player, she put the first CD in, & pressed Random. Soon music filled the Crashdown, loud enough for Liz to hear & sing along to.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she went over to Max, Is, Kyle & Maria.  
  
"Hey, guys what can I get you?"  
  
After taking their orders, she took it over to Michael, while singing under her breath.  
  
"it's no surprise to me I am my own worst enemy Cause every now and then I kick the living shit out of me"  
  
After a while she became aware of someone watching her, looking around the Crash, her eyes finally settled on Max, who quickly averted his eyes, looking back at Maria who was talking animatedly to the others.  
  
**********  
  
A couple of hours later, Liz was just finishing her shift, when a guy walked up to her.  
  
"Are you Liz Parker?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"This is for you"  
  
"Who's it from?"  
  
"Some chick outside asked me to give it to you"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
As she was opening the envelope, Michael came out from the kitchen. "Who was that?"  
  
"Dunno, some girl outside asked him to give it to me."  
  
"So, aren't you gonna open it?"  
  
"Yeah" Liz replied.  
  
Unfolding the note, she read it, a smile appearing on her lips.  
  
"Dear teenage of the year, Nicotine, valium, vicadin, marijuana, ecstasy, and alcohol 6 things that are very, very bad for you, so you shouldn't really be singing about them, 12pm, front of the Crashdown, be there or well you know the rest. Luv your favourite Teenage Dirtbag"  
  
Liz looked around the Crashdown, her cousin must have come in at some stage, to know that she had been singing along to "Feel Good Hit of the Summer" by Queens of the Stone Age  
  
"Liz, why is it addressed to Teenager of the Year and signed Teenage Dirtbag?" Michael asked.  
  
"It's a joke between my cousin and I, when she first heard the song teenage of the year, it reminded her of me, you know "Perfect Parker", anyway, when I first heard Teenage Dirtbag, I thought of my cousin Callee. She was in here, and I didn't even see her" 


	3. Family & Secrets Chapter 2

Title: Family & Secrets Author: Kellie E-mail: kjm_20181@yahoo.com.au Disclaimer: I don't own any Roswell characters. If I did Brendan would live in Melbourne, Australia with me, the show would still be going and Liz and Michael will be together forever!!!! Rating: PG/M for language (for the moment) Category: UC-Mi/L Summary: A familiar face from the past returns. Spoilers: Majority takes place after The Departure - with flash backs to other episodes. Distribution: ask and you'll probably receive Notes: I moved the story forward a year, so Liz was shot in 2000 instead of 1999, the Aliens emerged from their pods in 1990 instead of 1989. Also their will be a small crossover with the WWE at some stage, I'm just not sure when.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Did she get it?" a girl asked the boy.  
  
"Yeah, sure, I gave it to Liz."  
  
"Cool, thanks, here's your twenty dollar."  
  
" Thank's, do I know you from somewhere?" he said.  
  
"I doubt it and just so you know, that is the single worst pick up line ever used."  
  
The girl smirked & walked away, she had some people to see, starting with the Whitman's.  
  
**********  
  
Liz had changed out of her uniform and was wearing short jeans shorts and a red halter neck top.  
  
She turned to face Michael, who had insisted on coming with her. For some reason he felt the need to check on this cousin/sister or whatever, he still felt like he knew her name from somewhere. "Hey Liz, tell me about your cousin"  
  
"Sure, her name is Callee Morse, she's 22, the last time I saw her was in Florida last summer, she is 5"7', brown hair, blue eyes, a major babe, she's on TV, but she and Alex were kindred sprits, they both loved computers and everything technical. She was born here. Her mother died before I was born. From what I've been told, her dad couldn't live in their old house, so he moved them to the trailer park. That huge house on Seymour Drive, that's their house. They moved to Australia in 1994." Liz paused for a moment. "She's one of my best friends, she introduced me to Alex 2 years before she left, made us promise to look after each other, we made a oath to always tell the truth to each other." Liz showed Michael the ring on her right ring finger, "Callee had these ring's made up before she left, there's an inscription inside that says: 4 ever."  
  
Michael scratched his eyebrow, like he does when he gets nervous. "Ok, I kinda need to get back to work now"  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to meet Callee now?" Liz replied, totally confused by his change in behavior.  
  
"Bring her by later" Michael answered as he went back into the Crashdown, staring so intently at the scar on palm of his hand. So intently that he didn't hear Max call out to him.  
  
**********  
  
Liz turned around to look down the street, when she was plunged into darkness because 2 hand covered her eyes.  
  
"Guess who"  
  
"Um, your female, so I'm guessing Heath Ledger is out of the question?"  
  
"Right country, wrong coast"  
  
"Well, is it my favourite Teenage Dirtbag?"  
  
"Ding, ding, ding, give the girl a prize"  
  
Liz whirled around, to be engulfed in a hug by her taller and older cousin, Callee.  
  
**********  
  
Meanwhile, inside the Crashdown Max, Maria, Kyle & Isabel had been watching Liz's interaction with Michael, & where now watching Liz & the stranger with interest.  
  
"Hey Maria, do you know who that girl is?" asked Max  
  
"No, but she looks really familiar."  
  
"I know what you mean" said Kyle, "I think I saw a photo of her, Liz & Alex in Liz's room."  
  
Kyle didn't see the glare that Max shot at him, but Isabel did.  
  
"Max, Max, if only you knew the entire truth" she thought to herself, thinking about what she had been told by Max after Tess left, and what she had overhead in Vegas.  
  
They watched as Sheriff Valenti walked up to Liz outside & started to talk to her. They saw how his face lit up after Liz introduced him to the strange girl, hugging her.  
  
After a few more minutes the Sheriff left them & came into the Crashdown.  
  
"Hey dad?"  
  
"Yeah Kyle?"  
  
"Who is that girl?"  
  
"That's Liz's cousin, Callee, she used to live here with her father, don't you remember Kyle, she's a few years older than you, Maria, Alex & Liz. Her father was my best friend."  
  
"That's right, I used to have to biggest crush on her, especially after she kicked my arse for making fun of her friend M." Kyle sentence trailed off, as he looked over to where Michael was standing at the orders window, staring at not Liz but Callee.  
  
*******  
  
Michael looking away from Liz and her cousin, he looked down at his right hand, it couldn't be her. His Callee moved away & had forgotten about him.  
  
He thought back to the last time he had seen her.  
  
*******  
  
Callee had grabbed her fathers pocketknife, & she & Michael had gone to their secret place.  
  
"I.I don't want you to leave" Michael cried out.  
  
" I don't want to leave you either, you're my family"  
  
"Take me with you"  
  
"We can't, the protection people won't let us, with dad being deaf & all, they don't think he can handle us both"  
  
"I'll be good, just don't leave me with Hank" Michael's eyes brimming with tears.  
  
Callee looked at the small boy, he was only 11, ever since she & her father had found him on the side of the road, they had been inseparable & for the first time she realized just how much he relied on her.  
  
Callee took out the pocketknife, & made a 3cm cut into the palm of her right hand, then taking Michael's right hand she did the same thing, pressing their hands together, she said to him, "We are family, bonded by blood, and nobody can take that away from us. Don't ever forget that, & I promise I will be back to get you one day"  
  
"Promise?" Michael asked.  
  
"Yes", Michael healed both of their hands, just enough that only a scar remained.  
  
Ever since that day, his powers had gone haywire.  
  
*******  
  
A few hours later, Michael was just finishing his shift, he heard Liz clearing her throat behind him.  
  
"Michael, this is my cousin Callee Morse, Callee this is my friend Michael Guerin" 


	4. Family & Secrets Chapter 3

Title: Family & Secrets Author: Kellie E-mail: kjm_20181@yahoo.com.au Disclaimer: I don't own any Roswell characters. If I did Brendan would live in Melbourne, Australia with me, the show would still be going and Liz and Michael will be together forever!!!! Rating: PG/M for language (for the moment) Category: UC-Mi/L Summary: A familiar face from the past returns. Spoilers: Majority takes place after The Departure - with flash backs to other episodes. Distribution: ask and you'll probably receive Notes: I moved the story forward a year, so Liz was shot in 2000 instead of 1999, the Aliens emerged from their pods in 1990 instead of 1989. Also their will be a small crossover with the WWE at some stage, I'm just not sure when.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Michael Guerin? Is that you?" Callee asked.  
  
Michael looked at the two girls in front of him, both were dripping wet, but their was no denying that this was his Callee, or they where in fact sisters.  
  
"Hello? Michael?" Callee said, snapping her fingers in his face. "Wake up"  
  
"I just can't believe that you actually came back"  
  
"Yeah, like I could lie to that face. Besides I made you a promise, & you know I always keep my promises. I can't believe it, your so grown up."  
  
"Why are you two so wet?" Michael asked.  
  
Liz looked at him, as if he had just asked to stupidest question in the world, "Duh, we had a water balloon fight" she answered as she walked up stairs to get some towels.  
  
Once Liz was out of sight, Callee turned to Michael. "So tell me Micky, are you still in love with Liz?"  
  
"How."  
  
"Oh please, I know you better that you know yourself. Come on I have known you since dad and I found you naked as a jay bird in the desert. Plus I remember you have told me on more than one occasion, "I'm going to marry Liz Parker one day" Do you remember what I told you?"  
  
"That if you believe enough, anything can come true."  
  
"Right, and now I have a new saying for you. Shit happens and Tess probably caused it"  
  
"Ha ha. Not to change the subject or anything, but did you once beat up Kyle Valenti?"  
  
"Yep, he was calling you trailer park trash, and I asked him if he felt the same about me, because I lived there to, and he said no, so I asked why he said it about you, and he said because it was true about you, so I punched him, I think I gave him a black eye and a bloody nose. Dad wasn't really all that pissed, he just hoped that next time I decided to defended you, it would be less violent. Speaking of violence, is dumbo out there?"  
  
"Dumbo?"  
  
"Yeah dumbo, 6 foot, dark brown hair, Czechoslovakian, big ears"  
  
"Max, yeah he's still here"  
  
"Still?" asked Liz who was coming down the stairs with two towels in her hands, handing one to Callee she peered out the service window. "I was really hoping he would have gone home now"  
  
"Please, oh please Liz, you've gotta let me talk to him. I've been dieing to do this since I saw you in Florida."  
  
Liz peaked out the window again, & saw Max staring back at her. She shivered. "Go for it, to tell you the truth, he's scaring me, he looks at me like I'm a piece of meat waiting to be devoured."  
  
"Goody, goody, now you go sit at the counter & watch."  
  
Before Callee went into the restaurant, she took off her shirt, tied it around her waist, so that all she was wearing was her bikini top and short jean cut-offs. She caught Michael staring at her, "Hey, I've got to get his attention some how. Now watch & learn cuz" Callee called over her should as she sauntered her way over to Max.  
  
Liz & Michael followed Callee out of the kitchen & sat next to each other at the counter, with their back to Max, but had their ears open & were watching in the mirror.  
  
"Hey Michael, I didn't know you knew my cousin"  
  
"I didn't know she was your cousin."  
  
*********  
  
"Excuse me, are you dumbo, whoops, I meant are you Max Evans?" Callee asked.  
  
Max looked up to see Liz's cousin "Depends, who are you?"  
  
Callee slid into the booth opposite him. "Good, my name is Callee" she answered reaching across to shake his hand, squeezing it as hard as she could.  
  
After they she let go Callee saw the small green glow as Max healed his own hand, "Sorry, did I hurt you, sometime I honestly just don't know how my actions hurt other people. Know what I mean. Anyway getting back to the topic at hand. Firstly I'm Liz's cousin, secondly I'm the president of the kick Max's arse back to Antar club. Alex is also a member, plus I know of a few others who have joined in the last couple of weeks, pretty much ever since prom. But that's kinda not what I'm really hear to talk about."  
  
Max glanced over at Liz, & Callee saw the look Liz had been talking about. Turning back to her he asked, "Are you always like this?"  
  
"Would you please shut the hell up." Thank-you Chris Jericho. Callee thought to herself. Max looked at Callee as if she had grown another head, "What are you looking at? You know, I'm usually a way, way bigger bitch, than this so I suggest you stay on my good side."  
  
"If this is your good side then I'd hate to see you on a bad day"  
  
"Make another remark like that, and I'll show you my really bad side.  
  
"I don't have to take this from you" Max made a move to stand up & leave, but Callee was quicker, & slid in next to him, blocking him in.  
  
"Why, because your the king? You really only have one choice here, and that's stay and listen, because I really don't think that you want me drawing attention to you. Got it?" she asked smiling sweetly.  
  
Max looked at her & nodded slowly, how this girl was related to Liz, he'd never know. "How do you know who I am"  
  
"Do you mean how do I know you're an alien, or how do I know your Max Evans?"  
  
"Both"  
  
"Well for starters, you just told me you're an alien, you really should be more careful when talking to strange women, but then again you don't talk to them, you just kiss them behind your girlfriend's back. I know your Max Evans because you broke Liz's heart, and now you have to deal with me, and I've very protective of my family."  
  
Max appeared to pale somewhat. 


	5. Family & Secrets Chapter 4

Title: Family & Secrets Author: Kellie E-mail: kjm_20181@yahoo.com.au Disclaimer: I don't own any Roswell characters. If I did Brendan would live in Melbourne, Australia with me, the show would still be going and Liz and Michael will be together forever!!!! Rating: PG/M for language (for the moment) Category: UC-Mi/L Summary: A familiar face from the past returns. Spoilers: Majority takes place after The Departure - with flash backs to other episodes. Distribution: ask and you'll probably receive Notes: I moved the story forward a year, so Liz was shot in 2000 instead of 1999, the Aliens emerged from their pods in 1990 instead of 1989. Also their will be a small crossover with the WWE at some stage, I'm just not sure when.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Callee glanced over to where Liz & Michael were watching, & gave them a wink. Turning back to Max, she found his gaze had once more fallen on to Liz.  
  
"Hey yo dipshit eyes on me when I talkn' to you." When that didn't get his attention, she tried a different attack, "Hey Max, Tess is coming"  
  
"Huh, what, Tess?" Max spluttered.  
  
"Just getting your attention. Now, I have several things to say to you, & I would appreciate it, if you wouldn't interrupt me. Firstly what is the single worst thing you can do to your girlfriend? No answer, ok how's this, kiss another girl in front of her. Now I know that you are going to say that that kiss last year meant nothing to you, but once you add the whole crock of shit 'destiny' into the mix, and you have one very upset Parker, and I'm the one who had to deal with her in Florida, and stop her from doing something stupid, like getting back together with you. But then you went and chased her, in hope that she would get back with you, and well we all know how that turned out, though how you could honestly think that she would sleep with Kyle Valenti, I mean come on that boy is just uggg, now if it had of been Matt Hardy or Shane Helms, I'd understand it." Looking up at Max, Callee saw that she had completely lost him. "Ok, so how you thought that was completely beyond me because you and I both know that Liz was, in all honestly, saving herself for you. You are an idiot you know that. Then you went and invited her to the prom, as friends, and I thought, good, maybe he won't doing anything to stupid, WRONG, because while at the prom, you and Tess got all hot and heavy, to be honest, I don't care if it was some memory retrieval technique, or you where just being the arse that I think you are, but you DO NOT take one girl to the prom and them makeout with your former wife, or what ever the hell Tess is. What happened to the condom you had in your wallet around the time of the Gomez concert? I mean, come on, any male your age is supposed to have the 'ring of hope' imbedded into their wallet, & why the hell didn't you use it, or any when you fucked Tess? I know you're a smart boy, or what ever, but common sense, you moron"  
  
"It was a spontaneous."  
  
"Finish that sentence and I'll castrate you, because lets face it, sex is never a spontaneous thing for males of your age, species or whatever. It is a known fact that males between the ages of 15 and 100 will always expect sex, it's like in your DNA."  
  
********  
  
From where Liz and Michael were sitting, they could see that Max hadn't gotten more that 5 word in, and he was looking a little worried.  
  
"What do you think she's saying to him?" Michael asked.  
  
"I have no idea. But I have the feeling that she's giving him a very large piece of her mind, she very opinionated. She knows about His Royal pain in the arse and Future Max thing. Oops"  
  
"What Future Max?" Michael asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
********  
  
In reality, Max was more surprised than scared, that a girl like this was even related to his sweet and innocent Liz.  
  
"Now Max, I want you to listen very carefully to what I have to say now. I have no idea how Liz feels about you, but she needs to have time away from you to sort out her feelings. So I'm gonna make this really easy for you, If I find out that you have followed, harassed or hurt her in anyway, shape of form, I will personally slice off your crown jewels, & kick your arse all the way back to Antar. Got it?"  
  
Max slowly nodded, the color slowly draining from his face.  
  
"Good, well I guess I'll see you round." Callee said as she got out of the booth, "Just remember what I said" she added before going over to Liz & Michael.  
  
"Mission accomplished" she announced. "I threatened his balls, I don't think he'll be around as much. Now, who wants a special Callee creation" she asked as she made her way behind the counter. "By the way, Liz where are Nancy & Jeff?"  
  
"On their way home from Texas."  
  
********  
  
Max just sat there staring at the space where Callee had just left. He didn't even notice when Isabel came & sat down beside him.  
  
"Hey Max" Isabel sighed. "You know, that coming in here everyday isn't going to make Liz come back to you any quicker."  
  
When Max didn't reply, Isabel looked at him. "Hey Max?" she asked. Max continued to stare into space. Isabel slapped him on the back of the head.  
  
"Owww" he cried out. "What was that for?"  
  
"You where staring again, but this time not at Liz." Isabel noticed that Max's face fell a bit when she mentioned Liz. "Ok, what happened?"  
  
"Liz's cousin came over to speak to me, told me to stay away from her"  
  
Isabel glanced over to where Liz, Michael & Callee were sitting, they seemed to be thumb wrestling.  
  
"Since when do you listen to anyone when it comes to Liz?" Isabel asked.  
  
"Since, I should have know that she wouldn't have slept with Kyle. Plus her cousin threatened me."  
  
"Spit it out Max"  
  
"She threatened my." Max said, casting his eyes downwards.  
  
Isabel stifled a giggle. "You mean your."  
  
"YES" Max almost yelled.  
  
"Who the hell is this chick?" Isabel said, getting out of the booth.  
  
**********  
  
Liz, who was back behind the counter, watched as Isabel got out of the booth, & started to make her way over to where Callee & Michael arguing.  
  
"Face it Guerin, you can't beat me" Callee said.  
  
"I'm only losing 3-0."  
  
"Face it Michael, I have far superior thumbs"  
  
"Incoming Ice Princess" Liz muttered.  
  
Callee & Michael continued to argue even though out of the corner of her eye, Callee could see Isabel standing there.  
  
After Isabel had cleared her throat for the third time, Callee looked up at her, she said "Your Isabel right?"  
  
Isabel nodded. "I was wondering, what exactly gives you the right to talk to Max that way?"  
  
"It's quite simple, I swore to Liz before I left, that nobody would ever hurt her, but ever since Max came into her life, he has done nothing but hurt her, & now that I'm back I plan on seeing that it never ever happens again."  
  
Isabel looked at the brunette in front of her. "I think Liz & Max are old enough to look after themselves. Don't you think?"  
  
"Oh, I have no doubt in my mind that Liz is, not sure about Max."  
  
"I'd argue with you, but I think you are probably right" Isabel turned to leave.  
  
"Wait, you and I need to talk, hey Liz, can we use your apartment?"  
  
"Sure, just go up."  
  
*******  
  
Callee and Isabel sat opposite each other in the parker's living room.  
  
"I'm about as subtle as a sledge hammer apparently, so I'm just going com right out and ask, did you honestly love Alex?"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I asked if you loved Alex"  
  
"What business is that of yours?" Isabel asked.  
  
"I was then one at the other end of the telephone line who had to listen to him go on, & on, & on about you & how fantastic you where. I just wanted to know if you felt the same way."  
  
Isabel sniffed, tear where forming in her eyes. "Yes I did, I honestly loved him."  
  
"Why didn't you tell him, because all he wanted was for you to love him, & he died not knowing that you loved him."  
  
"I was scared ok. I've never felt that way before"  
  
Callee reached into her bag & pulled out an envelope. She handed Isabel the envelope. "It's from Alex, he knew what was happening to him, what Tess was using him for, he sent me this email just before he died, asked me to give it to you when I came back to Roswell. He knew that our sister would not accept that he committed suicide. He did what he thought was the best for everyone at the time."  
  
"How did you know that I knew about you, Alex and Liz"  
  
"Gut instinct, I've learnt that you should always trust your gut." Callee shrugged. "I don't care if you know, Liz doesn't know, but Alex did, and Nancy and Jeff where supposed to have told Liz already. Anyway, I suggest you go and read this letter, go somewhere private. Then come and see me. This is my address" Callee said handing Isabel a business card. "If I'm not there, just let yourself in." 


	6. Family & Secrets Chapter 5

[image]kelliemorse.bravepages.com/Banners/F&S.jpg[/image]  
  
Title: Family & Secrets Author: Kellie E-mail: kjm_20181@yahoo.com.au Disclaimer: I don't own any Roswell characters. If I did Brendan would live in Melbourne, Australia with me, the show would still be going and Liz and Michael will be together forever!!!! Rating: PG/M for language (for the moment) Category: UC-Mi/L Summary: A familiar face from the past returns. Spoilers: Majority takes place after The Departure - with flash backs to other episodes. Distribution: ask and you'll probably receive Notes: I moved the story forward a year, so Liz was shot in 2000 instead of 1999, the Aliens emerged from their pods in 1990 instead of 1989. Also their will be a small crossover with the WWE at some stage, I'm just not sure when.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
After Isabel left the Crashdown, Max took off after her & Caley made an important phone call.  
  
"Alex? Hi, it's me, I just gave Is your letter. She knows about you, me & Liz. Fucked if I know how, but I'm guessing that eavesdropping is very popular in Roswell. Whateva, is Ava there? She's not, ok, can you have Lonnie ready for transport within the next couple of hours, I'll do Isabel first, I think that she might have the most to deal with, then I'll do Max & Michael after we get back from picking you up. So send Zan & Rath over tomorrow, & I'll pick them up then. Yes I promise that I will be careful with Is. I know she is the love of your life, blah, blah, blah. Ha, ha. When are your tickets for? So you'll arrive in LA in a week & a half, cool- that will give me enough time to get up there, see Shane & work out some of that WWE crap. Yes, I'll see if Liz will come with me. Has Adalie contacted you yet? No, well when she does let her know that I have spoken to the Royal Guard & his family, everything this is fine, except, for that whole Tess/Nacedo drama. I've gotta go, I have a list of things to do a mile long, starting with Liz, Michael, Isabel, Jim, Amy, Kyle, Maria and finally Max, plus I have to pick up my boy, he's getting to know his aunt and uncle Whitman. Love you, bye."  
  
******  
  
Isabel went out to the pod chambers to read her letter from Alex. She noted that it was only dated 3 days ago.  
  
"Dearest Isabel, Well, I guess that you can probably guess from the date at the top of this letter, that I can't possibly be dead. These last few months since the accident have been so hard on me; because I couldn't get to you and tell you I was all right, tell you how much I love you. But the future of our home planet was at stake. We weren't willing to let Tess and Nacedo's plan go though, because it would have given Kivar complete power on Antar, and your mother Adalie's hard work would have gone straight down the tube, along with the work of those on earth who have fought so hard to keep you alive and save. I know you have a lot of questions right about now, especially after I have said things like our planet, but unfortunately I cannot give you the answers in this letter, just like I can't say where or when I will be come home. Or how we are going to change some memories, but my sister can, find her and she will answer everything for you. I love you, and I'm coming home. Alex"  
  
Isabel sat there in shock, Alex was still alive, and her mother was fighting for them on Antar, all of this was overwhelming. Isabel curled herself into a ball and cried herself to sleep.  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile back at the Crashdown Michael and Liz where congratulating Callee for the way she handled Max.  
  
"It was brilliant, I have never seen our fearless leader look so scared." Michael smirked.  
  
"Yeah," Liz chimed in, "I think he might have even gotten the message about leaving me alone"  
  
Callee highly doubted Max was going to give up so easily. "I hate to burst you bubble Liz, but I really don't think he is going to give up that easily, I think we might just have to bring in the big guns. And it just so happens they are flying in from Australia in a couple of days, plus I have some very large, muscly wrestling men types meeting me in LA. We could get some of them to come back with me to beat him up."  
  
Michael looked a little pissed of, "You just got here and your leaving again?"  
  
"For a week or 2, geeze take a chill pill. I'll be back, got important stuff to do here." Looking at her watch, "Listen, what time do you two finish tonight?"  
  
"I'm closing" answered Liz  
  
"I've already finished" said Michael.  
  
"Can we talk Michael? Its kinda important?"  
  
"Sure, where?"  
  
"We'll go back to my place, Liz can you come by after you finish here?"  
  
"Ok", Liz answered. She had a fair idea what Callee was going to talk to her about.  
  
"Cool, here's my address" Callee said handing her a business card, "just come over when your finished I'll be up." Turning to Michael, she said, "I'll meet you there in about 15 minutes. I have to go pick up my son Mikhail. He's at the Whitman's. See you soon" Callee handed a stunned Michael her business card and left the Crashdown.  
  
Liz looked at Michael, "Hello? Michael"  
  
He turned to look at her, "She named her son Mikhail"  
  
"I know, his name is Mikhail, spelt M-I-K-H-A-I-L Taren Morse, don't know where she got the Taren from."  
  
Taren, Michael thought, that sounds so familiar.  
  
******  
  
Michael was waiting at Callee's house by the time she got back there.  
  
"Nice house" he said as she got out of her car. Moving around to the backseat before picking up a sleeping bundle of child.  
  
"It's to big for us. This is the house I grew up in, before we moved to the Trailer Park. Anyway, Michael, this is my son Mikhail. The Whitman's tired him out, do you think you could open the door for us?"  
  
"Sure" Michael moved up to the front door before swiping he hand over the lock, and opening the door.  
  
"Make yourself comfortable, I'm just going to put him in my room."  
  
Callee walked off in one direction, and Michael went in another, he came to what appeared to be the kitchen.  
  
"Ok" Callee said entering the kitchen, "First things first, come here" she said opening her arms to Michael. "Give me a hug" Michael closed the distance between them, taking the smaller woman in his arms, "I've missed you"  
  
"Me too baby, me too. OK do you want anything to drink?"  
  
"No thanks I'm ok"  
  
"Follow me." Calle said leading Michael to the lounge room. "Your probably gonna need to sit down for this."  
  
Michael sat, with a slightly worried look on his face.  
  
"Don't look so worried, its good news." Callee reached for a folder on the table in front of her, opening it she took out a piece of paper, "this is for you."  
  
Michael took the paper and started reading it. About half way down the page his eyes bulged out of his head. "Is this right?"  
  
"Keep reading"  
  
His eyes bulged again. "7.5 million dollars, are you sure?"  
  
"Yep, each of dad's children got 2 million dollars after he died, and then after my grandfather died he added 5.5 million to it."  
  
"But your father is not my father"  
  
"I know that, but he always thought of you as his son, he was devastated that we couldn't take you to Australia. Liz, Alex, you and I will all get 7.5 million upon our 25th birthday's. Plus I want you to come and live here with Mikhail and I."  
  
Michael was stunned.  
  
"Mummy?" came a voice from behind  
  
Callee turned to her son, hey baby, when did you wake up?"  
  
"Just before, hello uncle Michael," he said waving tiredly to Michael.  
  
Michael looked at the small brunette boy as he walked over to Callee and climbed in her lap.  
  
"You can call me Mickey M, that's what Uncle Alex and Aunty Ava call me all the time."  
  
Michael looked at Callee, Alex was alive, and she had Ava? 


End file.
